


Inspiration

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a flirt, M/M, Older Stiles, Stiles is speechless, Teacher Stiles, Teacher-Student Relationship, Younger Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a first year teacher who agrees to stay after school to help his student Derek try to get some homework done. Derek is more interested in Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a TUMBLR prompt I spat out in less than an hour. Hope you like it :)

Stiles dragged his hand across his face with a groan. He couldn't help the sneaking suspicion that this was going to be the longest hour of his life. It had been bad enough when he first started at this school and he realized that in his Senior English class he was teaching a student who appeared to be a god placed on the earth just to torment him. Now, said student was failing his class (Stiles suspected it was intentional) and he had somehow been talked into staying late to help the kid catch up. The teen had given him a pleading look and a sob story about his little sister Cora pestering him so he couldn't focus on his work at home.

The smirk Derek Hale had given him when he agreed had been downright sinful. As if he knew _exactly_ what kind of effect he had on his teacher. When Stiles had found himself on the receiving end of that smoldering set of eyes he had forgotten to breathe. It was a good thing Derek had left for his next class or Stiles was positive he would have passed out from lack of oxygen.

Now he was sitting across from the cocky teenager trying in vain to get the boy to focus on the paper that was due the next day. "Derek, I've told you three times, I can't look over your rough draft if you won't start writing something."

"Sorry Mr. S. I just keep forgetting what the topic is supposed to be."

"Something that inspires you." Stiles repeated with a sigh. "It's a one page short essay about something that inspires you."

"So…" Derek drawled, "I could write about how inspired I am by the look of dark moles speckled across pale skin? Or maybe how much it inspires me when I see people with a pen tucked behind their ear at all times as if they're just waiting for the chance to write down a story?"

Stiles tried not to choke on air as he hastily snatched the pen from behind his ear with a slightly embarrassing amount of flailing that caused the pen to go flying across the room. And no, it was not at all endearing the way Derek's face lit up in a grin at the action. "Focus Hale," Stiles managed to sputter. "I only have until 3:30 and then I have to get out of here. If you're not done by then you'll have to do it at home."

Derek stood up quite suddenly, startling Stiles. He stretched his tall frame slowly, pretending that it was just to rid his body of the aches acquired from sitting all day. Only the upturn of his lips made it clear that he was putting himself intentionally on display. Stiles absolutely did _not_ stare at the way his shirt rode up just high enough to bare skin. Then Derek was casually ambling towards the corner the pen had rolled into. He made a show of plucking the pen off the ground and returning with it to his seat.

For one brief moment Stiles thought that maybe now Derek would actually start working.

Then the teenager's hand was stretching out, coming closer and closer to Stiles' face. He sat frozen in shock, not at all certain what was happening but also finding himself completely unable to look away from the intense gaze Derek was directing at him. Derek's hand softly brushed against Stiles' ear as he placed the pen back where it came from. His fingers lingered there for a moment and as he pulled them back they traced a path along Stiles' jawbone.

Stiles could still feel the touch even when Derek's fingers had left him. He stared into space blankly, bringing his own hand up to linger over the heated skin where the ghost of fingers still pulsed. By the time he snapped out of it Derek was looking down at his paper with a soft smile playing across his features.

Shockingly, he was actually writing something.

Completely unsure of what to do, Stiles just stared at the boy. He tried to figure out what the hell was going on in his life. It was only his first year teaching; he wasn't prepared to deal with anything like this. He wasn't sure which was worse, the fact that Derek clearly was interested in him or the fact that he really couldn't deny his own interest in Derek.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes with only the scratch of pen on paper to break the quiet. A million words ran through Stiles' mind as he tried to think of an appropriate response to Derek. Before he had managed to pick even one sentence of his Speech-To-Dissuade-Derek-Hale he found those deep green eyes looking straight at him again. With a quirk of his lips Derek pushed the single sheet of notebook paper across the desk, his fingers came within half an inch of Stiles' hand where it rested on the surface and Stiles felt his face heat up at the memory of those fingers practically caressing his face.

Forcing himself to focus, Stiles looked down at the paper. In the neat cursive writing that Stiles had come to associate with Derek were words that made Stiles swallow hard and his tongue darted out to wet his lips unthinkingly.

"I am inspired by the color of honey in your eyes. By the way you talk faster when you are telling us about something you love. It inspires me to watch your face light up when you read a good paper and the way you poke your tongue through those too-pink lips of yours as you grade an essay. The thing that inspires me most is that in a month and a half I will graduate from this place and I'm thinking the day I get my diploma I'd like to find out exactly how much of your body is dotted in moles."

Stiles stared wide eyed at the paper for a while. His heart thudded in his chest and his rational mind tried to talk him out of what he was thinking. Despite his best efforts, when Stiles did finally look up all he managed to do was nod mutely. Derek's smile was radiant as he pushed out of his chair, slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out the door. As he went he called out, "See ya tomorrow, Stiles."

Hoarsely and far too quiet to be heard, Stiles mumbled, "It's Mr. Stilinski to you." After a beat he added even quieter, "For now."


End file.
